Catch Me When I Fall
by queenofdiamondsxoxo
Summary: "Annie made her way to the bathroom. This was it." ErenxAnnie, AU, one-shot, depressing but not a bad ending :) (the story is better than the summary sorry) Please R/R if you enjoy! Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: Hello, fabulous readers! So I haven't really written anything in a while, but today being Columbus Day (and for some strange reason I always end up here on this day) I figured I pull an idea out of my head. This was the result. I understand if some of you may hate me after but it's not so bad, right? :D I wrote this for a friend because she absolutely LOVES ErenxAnnie, and so this is for you, oh amazing one! **

**Enough chatting, on with the story! And if you like/love it, please R/R! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

She stopped to look out her window, wondering if she was going to miss this life.

Annie sighed, pulling herself from her chair and moving slowly up the stairs, slowly awaiting her fate before her. She had looked Death in the face so many times before, what did one more time count? That he was finally winning?

Did it really matter anymore?

As she made her way towards the top step, a creeping feeling began making its way into her head. She didn't have to-

No.

There wasn't a point in being here. Everyone hated her.

Annie made her way into the bathroom.

This was it.

. . . . . . .

He flew through the streets, pushing two or more people out of his way at one time (which gathered not-so-nice responses in return). He looked down at his watch, the hands of the clock turning as the minutes and the seconds passed by.

He wasn't going to make it.

Eren swiftly jumped over an old woman's shopping cart as she passed, almost knocking into another man in the process, but he didn't care. His heart racing, he finally made it upon the street on which she lived. His heart beat faster and faster as he continued to run, feeling as if he was almost flying. He could see it now, her house, the haven in which she used to call safe. Until others began to talk.

_"Eren, I hope you're not seeing her." Mikasa made a face as if she had just smelled something horrible. Eren's mouth went dry, and he froze. _

_"You know what? Since when was it any of your business who I like and who I don't?" He snapped, and Mikasa's eyes opened slightly in shock. They narrowed swiftly after as she grit her teeth._

_"Are you fucking insane, Eren? That bitch has killed most of our friends! Fellow soldiers! She's a part of the monsters that killed your mother! And that's how you decide to treat her? Like she's special?" Mikasa's words were filled with venom as she spat them out of her mouth. She turned to leave the room, but before she reached for the doorknob, she turned and smiled at Eren- a smile that just by remembering sent chills up his spine. _

_"Oh, wait, I guess we wouldn't know how you two feel... you_ **are** _Titans, after all."_

He made it.

Eren ran up the steps, lungs burning, and head straight for the door.

"Annie! Annie, open up! It's Eren! Annie! _PLEASE!" _He pounded his fist on the door, but with no reply. Eren turned around desperately, looking for another way in when his emerald eyes lit up, hope sparking in his heart.

Thank God for windows.

. . . . . . .

Annie lay in her bathtub, fully clothed, tears streaming down the blonde's face. She sat up, a broken sob racking her chest so hard it made her body shake. God, why couldn't she just do it already? What happened to the warrior she was supposed to become? Nobody cared , there wasn't anyone, she was all alone. At least if she left, she could see her parents again. Mama, she would love to see her mama again. It had been so long.

She picked up the razor and aligned it gently to the slender of her wrist, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Mama..."

"Annie."

Annie's tear-filled eyes opened to meet Eren's, who's own emerald orbs began to fill with the salty liquid. She pulled her legs up to her knees, her cheeks coloring slightly. Eren's heart broke at the sight of this beautiful girl, _his _beautiful girl, laying amongst herself, broken.

"You shouldn't have come, Eren, it doesn't matter anyway..."

"Annie..."

She looked up, Eren's hand outstretched before her. She paused before nodding slightly, lifting her tiny hand to take hold of the gentle one in front of her. Eren pulled her to her feet and took her by the shoulders, his green eyes blazing.

"Annie, don't you understand? I don't give a damnabout what anyone else thinks. I don't care anymore. I _can't. _They can think whatever the fuck they'd like to, it shouldn't affect us. It can't. Annie..."

Eren's breath hitched, and Annie's heart stopped, knowing the words before he would say them.

"I love you."

Annie took in a sharp breath as Eren leaned in, removing the space between their lips. He pressed lightly, as if asking for permission, and Annie's eyes slid shut as she sunk deeper into the kiss. Eren moved his hands and placed them under her legs, picking her up as she dug her hands into his hair. He moved them into the room next to the bathroom, laying Annie on the bed as they moved synonymously together. Annie pulled away, and they breathed heavily together, foreheads touching lovingly as they looked into the other's eyes, searching for words.

"Eren?"

"Yes, Annie?"

She smiled, a genuine smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you."


End file.
